


burning bright

by Aminias



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice Gender is Top, Begging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian Devorak is a good boy, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, PWP, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Julian Devorak, Teasing, reader is apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Julian's eye steals fire from torches. He holds you close as if any moment you could both go up in smoke. It feels that way.He mouths at your neck pushing closer like a flame seeking kindling. “Please-” He breathes, it’s not nearly desperate enough. That’s fine you’ll get him there.“Hush,” you chide chasing down every whimper with your tongue.





	burning bright

**Author's Note:**

> this was more of a rage write ngl
> 
> sometimes you have to write the kink you want to see in the world

Julian's eye steals fire from torches. He holds you close as if any moment you could both go up in smoke. It feels that way. 

He mouths at your neck pushing closer like a flame seeking kindling. “Please-” He breathes, it’s not nearly desperate enough. That’s fine you’ll get him there.

“Hush,” you chide chasing down every whimper with your tongue. 

A dark brow slides up into his hairline lips curling to spell trouble. “You like me loud,”

The candlelight curves around his cheek carving out his face. A shrug of your shoulders pushes him further into the enclave. He goes easily a puff of air leaving his lips at the pressure of your hand on his chest. A smirk unfolds across your face.”I can’t help it with how pretty you sound.”

He feels delicate beneath your fingertips. One move could cleave him open. There's something already utterly debauched about him. You let your nails trace the muscle up to his collar bones. Air hangs in his chest escaping one shaky exhale at a time. He might be taller in those heeled boots of his but he’s never been lower. A single eye tracks your every move.

The twist of his body as he bows beneath your hand is mesmerizing. “Gorgeous,” 

Red dusts his cheeks. He’s lovely this man who can say the filthiest things with a smile but can’t take praise without shame. There are so many wants in your mind what you would do to him how you could wreck him. Its hard to choose just one way. However, there's only so long before you could be discovered.

Drinking down his moans you wage war with your lips. It's a simple matter to loop a hand around his wrists your grip just this side of tight. It's not about the strength to hold him still but the pressure. The weight makes him feel safe, cared for kept. 

“Mine,” you remind him teeth catching on his lower lip. 

Body beneath you shuddering in delight Julian presses closer. With a sigh, you part. Immediately you’re on him again lips chased by teeth and tongue to ease the aches. 

Those lovely lips turn away from you and its an equally exquisite jaw you find yourself kissing and running the length of with your teeth instead. 

“No fair,”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“That depends darling,” You watch the word curl up his spine and fuel the flush on his face. The red goes down his chest. Tearing his shirt the rest of the way off to follow that blush with your teeth is tempting. . He's always so quick to use pet names with you words like love, sweetheart, my dear spoken this side of teasing and truthful. A fistful of his hair is enough to steer his head around. One good yank has you meeting mouths again. No hesitation. 

Finally, that dazed look appears. The one you’ve been waiting for. It’s telling how his eyes gaze at you only able to focus on your face. Power heady as good wine swirls in your mind. That rush of knowing he wants nothing more than to be yours. To be wrecked. You could leave him right here wanting and he’d crawl across the cobblestone till his palms and knees went raw if you requested. 

Julian twists frustrated and aching a pout parting his lips and a whine low in his throat. The curve of his body is distracting even in the low light. Supple muscle gives under your nails, you lose yourself once more to mapping out the planes of his back where bone juts from skin. 

He’s unfairly gorgeous, utterly beautiful this man. You tell him so watching the whisper curl up his spine as he tries to duck his face. “Look at me,”

A whimper of protest passes his lips, that won’t do, “Darling boy,”

The reaction is instantaneous he trembled leaning into you as water brushing the shore. Beads of blood well up under your nails, each gasp urges you on. The marks are light just enough to break skin but you know what gets to him even more than the pain. He sinks lower with each trace of your tongue and feather-light kiss. When he expects pain you give him pleasure. Where Julians wants to be taken in hand rough you bring him down gently. 

Each plea is precious, you love when that smirk drops off his face and only half streamed words and furrowed brows are left. It enough you can’t take much more there's only so far your willing to go just outside the ballroom. 

“Come.”

His eye goes wide hands scrambling to grip you, “Where here?” He trembles, “Here right now,”

“Come with me,” the last words said with fond frustration. “No one else needs to see you like this.” 

“Oh.” 

Anger swirls within you at the doubt in his eyes. The thought that someone could have hurt him so bad his first thought is that you're ashamed to be with him. 

“Julian, you belong to me, your mine I will have you but not here where anyone might interrupt sweet boy.” 

“Oh,” He says again this time he tilts his head for a kiss. Tugging him close is second nature the fit of his body to yours warm and welcome. 

You kiss him pushing every ounce of your being into him. The result is soft, something that tastes of promise and love. 

  
  



End file.
